My darkest side
by Nanaamaro
Summary: Rewriten:When a big evil rises from lost memories Chris's big secret is in risk to be reveal. Tell me if you find any errors! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Remember

**AN: Hi! Here it is... My new history! I hope you like it!**

 **Chris POV:**  
I went to bed when Aviva came and asked me if I wanted to test her new invention.  
"What is it about?" I asked  
"It is a machine able to show the true personality of who test it..." She explained me.  
"It's better not Aviva...You should ask Martin or Jimmy..." I said and then I closed my door and opened the window... The moon was beautiful... No one can know about him... And what he want from me...  
I went to bed...  
 **in the dream/Still CK's POV:**

I found my brother crying  
"Brother? What is wrong?" I asked  
"Get away from me you're monster!" He screamed.

Then I left him and looked to the rest of the crew. I found them in the ground bleeding. They were dead.

"You killed them cause I killed them…" A voice behind me told me. And when I turn around… I saw myself with red iris. My darkest side… He walked to Martin and raised the staff. The blade mode was on. Fearing seeing the worst…

"MARTIN!" I shouted when I was awake.

"Are you ok bro?" Martin came to my room.

"Yes. Just a nightmare…" I told him. He left the room. "My worst nightmare"

 **Next morning… Aviva POV:**

I was telling the anothers what happened last night.

"He just refused! I don't know what hit him."

"I can't justify what he did. And I know him since he was born!" Martin stated. "And I woke up at the middle of the night cause he had a nightmare… Something is really wro-"

Then Chris entered in the main room. We just have simulated that we were doing nothing special.

"Talking about me… Right?" He asked.

"Yes… Can you explain what happened last night?" I asked.

"NO! *Argh!* I'm out of here!" He said leaving the room. I looked at Martin with an What-just-happen? face. And he gave me a I-have-no-idea face. He was surprised too.

 **Chris POV** :

I went into the garage and entered a secret code to my secret garage. Nobody knows about it and Aviva think that this is not being used… But she is so wrong. I use this place to train to not hurt my friends and control myself. My darkest side could be very useful in the future but for now it's a dangerous personality.  
"Good evening, Chris. Do you want to train?" T.A.I asked  
"Yes please. Nivel max." I requested  
T.A.I. was the Tortuga's Artificial Intellingence. Aviva don't know anything about her.

 **When the Tortuga systems were activated...**  
"Ouch!" Aviva cryed holding her finger tightly. It had a cut and a bit of blood fell on the keyboard. All the systems were off.  
"Good. Now i need to make everything again..." Avivas shouted.

 **Back to the present... After the train...**  
"Ok. Now the test. If you destroy the villains and not the good ones mean that you're ready." T.A.I. explained.  
"Lets go." I said. Everything went black for 5m. When I woke up I saw all my friends holograms in red. And all the villians holograms asking for mercy.  
"Test failed. You hit all the good one and the evil ones still there. I'm sorry." T.A.I. lamented.  
"That's ok.. "I respaw. Failing the test is definitely not good. If I was angry I could destroy everything or hurt someone!

I went to sleep. Another nightmare... But a different one...

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **What do You think? Review pls!**


	2. A nightmare?

On Koki's dream/Koki POV:

I was on a chair. Then a dark figure with an dark green cloak appeared.

"I hope you slept well..." that person said.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I asked trying to free myself.

"You cant escape. Let me show you a thing..." he said throwing 2 people in front of me. It was JZ and Chris... Jimmy was dead... Chris got up and freed me. We started to run out of there. Everything went black and I only heard an "NO!" from Chris. Then I woke up.

Aviva's nightmare/Aviva POV:

I was on a chair. I couldn't go anywhere

... Then a a figure in a dark green cloak appeared.

"I hope that you're comfortable..." he said.

"Where am I? Who are you?"I asked

"That doesn't matter now... I want you to see this." he said throwing 2 people in front of me:Chris an Koki. Koki was dead but Chris got up. Freed me and said to get out of there. We run and run but at some point everything went black... Chris shouted a "NO!". I woke up.

Tortuga HQ:

I went to the main room... Koki and JZ were awake.

"Nightmare?" They asked. I just nodded. " We too."

"Strangely my nightmare were similar to Koki's and yours, Aviva." Jimmy told me after I tell my nightmare. " That mystery guy and Chris were in all. Let's try to find out what's going on"

I went in Chris's room.

"First Koki, next JZ and now Aviva? When will this stop?" Chris was whispering, during his sleep. I pesumed that he ,somehow, is in our nightmares trying to rescue us from those...I leaved him and went into Martin's room.

Koki had turn on my dream reader machine. Martin was having the same kind of nightmare...

Martin's nightmare/ MK POV:

I was on a chair with my hands tied.

"Finally you woke up..." A figure in a dark green cloak said.

"What's going on? Who are yo-" I asked

"Oh... I only want to show you this..." He said throwing my brother in front of me. He freed me and we started to get out of there...The mystery person started to run after us... When he was to catch us my brother used a blade to defend us. Then he looked at me and said something like "Martin watch out" but everything went black and I woke up.

Back to tortuga/ still Martin POV:

I woke up and I felt something like a metal hat on my head and all the group excluding my brother around me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I shouted in my room.

"Well... strangelyweareallhavinga thasametypeofnightmaresand-" Aviva started to explain.

"OK... Calm down and then tell me again." As they calm down...

"We had the same kind of nightmare as you..." Koki said. Then groans came from my brothers room... He was still sleeping! Aviva turned on the Dream reader.

Chris's nightmare/CK's POV:

I saw all my friends being killed one by one by him... Dris... My darkest side... After seeing my brother killed I woke up in another place else... Dris, with an dark green cape appears:

"Will you now accept your destiny?" He asked me.

"NEVER!" I said ,firmly.

"Ah, ah, Chris..." Dris sighed" I see that you'll never learn... Well...I see that I need to give you more motivation..." Then he leaved. An a rose branch grabbed my arm. I got on my staff and it became a blade but another branch took off my that I felt water for my knees. I was going to drown! I tried to drop me over and over again but I just became more tied. When I lost hope I heard my brother calling me I tried to get out through a hole but was already underwater. Finally, I gasped and woke up.

Tortuga HQ/still CK's POV: (AN: Alert! Problems!)

when I woke up with some kind of metal hat on my head... It was Aviva's dream reader!

"(Groans in total anger)"I started

"We are sooo done..."Martin said as my anger grew.

"Can you four explain what's going on here?" I ask calm as I could. They stared in shock. They had probably thought 'We were done! How can he be so calm?! It's midnight!'." SO?"

"We are all having strange nightmares! And ours were all similar... That guy and you..." Jimmy told me.

'The guy in green cape?! NO... It can't be... It can't...'I thought and then I whispered "Not he again..."

"Who ,Chris? Who is that guy?" Aviva heard my words.

"Drop it guys... He is no one you should know..." I run to the secret garage. The others tried to follow me but they lost me... Now my question was "How did Dris dare to do such a thing?"

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter give ideas opinions and review!


	3. Attack!

**On the last chapter...**

"Not he again..."  
"Who ,Chris? Who is that guy?" Aviva heard my words.  
"Drop it guys... He is no one you should know..." I run to the secret garage. The others tried to follow me but they lost me... Now my question was "How did Dris dare to do such a thing?"

 **Let's go on!**

"Look's like you told them part of it... Just in time..." Dris appeared in a mirror...  
Then I felt an horrible pain in my head... 'No... Dris don't do it!' It was too late... He was controlling me now...  
 **Dris POV:  
** I dressed my cape, touched in my blood rose **(AN: This rose is an enchanted rose...Later that will be explained)** , put the bangs down and picked up my staff. I went into Zach's jet. He was asleep. I used a machine, leaved a mark of my presence and got out of there...

 **Next morning/ CK's POV:  
** I woke up on the ground of my room... I felt tired but awake as never before...Then I went into the main room to check if anyone knew about Dris but everyone was okay and Dris didn't hurt them... Then a call appears on my creature pod.

"Chris Kratt come in!" Chris-bot (The Zachbot Chris) said  
"Chris-bot? What's wrong?" I asked  
"Someone attacked my master and now he... h-he..." His circuits started to flash.  
"Say it at once!" Aviva shouted  
"He is a good guy now!" He showed Zach playing with paper toys **(Christ: Really? I know that I'm not from here but... REALLY?! PAPER Toys?! Nanaamaro: You were a paper toy made by myself before you entering on my fanfic so shut up.)** and a wall with and Big Green 'D'.

I began to panic and my anger grew... 'DRIS!' I thought then I saw a rose branch attacking me... 'He is NOT going to transform me!' then my friends only saw my making an mortal and fighting with my staff in the blade mode. When the rose saw the staff she got away... My friends stood there... Looking at me surprised... I don't know what they are thinking...but I'm pretty sure that I will have a lot to explain...

 **AN: Sorry by not update earlier... It's not only the tests. Is that I need to start working on the sequels, my another project (Fusion Kratts) and continue a fanfic that I asked to continue. When I start a fanfic I make 3 chapter before start publishing it... ^_^" See You next time!**


	4. awnsers

**Nana: Hi everone!**

 **FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER OF 'MY DARKEST SIDE'! Sorry but only last night i ended this chapter btw study for tests... Uf.**

 **Chris POV:**

"Bro? What just happened?"My brother asked me.

"That rose is from the guy that made Zach turning good and making nightmare." I explained " I need to go on an adventure alone. I need to find someone."  
"Why can we go with you?" JZ asked me  
"I'm already a traitor to that person and bringing someone with me could make everything worst." I told them picking up my bag.  
"Good luck bro." Martin told me.  
I jumped the Tortuga and landed on Madagascar. Under a tree I saw a rock with a hole on the middle of it. I knew where I was. I entered on the hole and a woman with red hair was up.  
"You finally came back? My dear student? After all the mistakes you made? What do you want?" She asked me.  
"Yes, madam Kitie. I came here asking for help. Dris is stronger than me and he is hurting people... Please show me some mercy..." I asked  
"Ok. Forget all the things you learn here. This train will be more intense of the ones when you're a child" She alerted me.  
I dressed Dris's cape and rose and I met her on the garden. There was a little waterfall, trees and a river.  
" You must learn how to use the rose. Control it. Being one with Dris and it. You alone are not Christopher Kratt. You're just the good side of him." She said.  
After knowing some things about the rose the moon appeared in the sky.  
"For today is enough. Good night."  
"Good night, madam." I said.  
I tried to meditate a little to relax...When I opened my eyes Madam was at my side looking at me...  
"Uh... Hi?" I said  
"You were making such a good work. Tomorrow I can go directly to the second lesson! GOOD NIGHT!" She said leaving the room. I just continued meditating...

 **Nana: R &R ? ^ω^ give Ideas! I want to make my best!**


	5. the staff

**Nana: for people are seing... Chap5 again?! Well... That was chap 6... Sorry guys wrong chapter! ^_^ pls forgive me!**

 **Next Morning/Still CK POV:**

I woke and I notice that my staff was gone!(Nana or AN: Where did I saw something like this?) I entered in panic.

"I give you this one."Madam told me as I explained what happens. The one she gave me had a lot options and tecnogical items. Holograms'fight mode and short mode.

It was pretty cool. Madam told me that I only need to keep focous on control and to relax a bit sometimes. I could go.

"But how will I go back? " I asked her.

She pointed to an call button. I pressed it and there was all my creaturepod contacts! I greeted Madam and went out of there.

 **At the Tortuga/MK POV:**

It was already the 2nd day whiout Chris. We knew we could not contact him. His creaturepod was here at the Tortuga! Then we receive a call.

"Hey everyone! Could you come to Madagascar catch me?"Chris asked us. We got his location and he caught him. He all hugged him. He told that missed us. But now he know how defeat the guy. Suddently I remembered him.I

 _I was making my homework when Chris knocks at my door.I"Wanna play socker?"He asked me_

 _"Sorry Chris. But I have to do my homework…"I said back. Chris made and sad face. "I finish them in no time. I swear that after doing my homework I will play with you." He went to his room and I closed the door. Some minutes later someone with a dark green cape opened the door. I steped back and fell in my wardrobe. Then I was locked in there. I called my brother and he opened the door. He hugged me by knowing I was safe and sound._

"Is he the guy who locked me in my wardrobe when we were little?"I asked. He nooded.

 **CK POV:**

I knew so… I saw everything. Details…

'Let's finish this fool!"Dris said.

I saw my reflexion changing on a mirror. I turned back.

"Chris what's wrong?" Koki asked me.


	6. love vs hate

**Nanaamaro (Nana): HI EVERONE! I have to ask are you liking this history? I didnt recive any review of last chap... Enjoy!Sorry for taking so long!**

Chris POV:

"He knows I'm here"Dris's voice said. I presume instead of my reflection was he but I couldn't see.

"What do you want Dris?" I asked.

"I came to ask you to join me-"

"I IL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I shouted.

"That's it… Why are you so afraid of me? Why are you so afraid of… yourself?" he said. I saw my friends in shock. They knew who Dris is…

Martin POV

When Dris put out the cape I only saw my brother ,or someone like him, with red eyes and with the bangs down I was shocked…

"Join me Chris… Now you're lonely…"Dris said

"NEVER!" He said

I only see na rose banch grabbing me and a spike grew almost touching in my neck. Chris's eyes were wided.

"Just open your eyes…or you'll lose your brother" Dris said. Chris turns into the mirror with his eyes closed. I just got free.

3rd person POV

Chris opened his eyes in front of the mirror. Martin got free.

"NOOOOO!" Martin shouted trying to get his brother.

Chris , half hipnotysed and half not, walked in the mirror's direction as he touched it a big light appeard. When it faded out Dris was out side the mirror and Chris was inside it. Dris tried to attack Martin but one rose banch grabed his arm.

"What? But?!" Dris shouted.

"If you had listened what I heard you would know that I control the vines now." Chris said.

Another banch grabed the other arm. And pushed Dris into a opened giant hole on the ground. He fells on it the hole closes. Chris knelts ,looked down and drop a tear. Now he was locked on the mirror where only is there and big blank space.

"Hey… Thanks bro."Martin whispered.

Chris looked up with na weak smile. The mirror image started to fade. Chris said "I just don't want to be alone. But now I am." And the mirror closed.

 **Nana: Review? Pls! I need to know if you want more.**


	7. confrontation

**Nana: Finally another chap. GUYS! SORRY BUT CAVIVA IN COMING! BUT I it will still be for ALL KIND of READERS! Review? Pls. My ideas are desappearing.**

 **MK POV**

I went to bed. And woke in a strange place.

 **CK POV**

I felt Martin's said that he was asleep…

"Tell me how Dris born…"he asked me.

 _Even when I was a baby Dris already existed. When I cried he appeard and calmed me down till you arrive. He wasn't evil. He was… my 'imaginary friend'. But… when you couldn't play with me I got angry and said that you didn't care about me and then… everything changed. He locked you in the wardrobe , controlling me, and the I woke up and helped you getting out of there. When we met Aviva, Koki and JZ he started hating you all and I locked him on my mind but he was so like me that he got out an turned into my darkest side. A side that absorb all my hate and angryness and only want revenge._

When I ended I was crying. Martin was in shock. Then my arms picked some baches.

"M-Martin... You have to wake up."I told my brother to wake he woke up I felt bad feeling about what was going on. I started to sing a little.

 ** _Confrontation from 'the stange case of dr Jekyll and mr Hyde' (preference to mlp pinkie pie or luna's versions) Chris (C) as Jekyll and Hyde (D) as Dris._**

 _C: It's over now I know inside_

 _No one will ever know_

 _The sorry tale of Dris_

 _And those who cried, no one must ever know_

 _They'd only see the tragedy_

 _They'd not see my intent_

 _The shadow of Dris's evil_

 _Would forever kill the good that I had meant_

 _Am I a good man?_

 _Am I a mad man?_

 _It's such a fine line between a good man and I (knelt and looks down)_

 _D :Do you really think_

 _That I would ever let you go? (Chris is afraid. Slowly walks into a lake's direction)_

 _Do you think I'd ever set you free?_

 _If you do I'm sad to say,_

 _It simply isn't so._

 _You will never get away from me! (Dris's face appears instead of Chris's)_

 _C: All that you are_

 _Is a face in the mirror!_

 _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

 _D : I'm what you face_

 _When you face in the mirror!_

 _Long as you live, I will still be here!_

 _C: All that you are_

 _Is the end of a nightmare!_

 _All that you are is a dying scream!_

 _After tonight,_

 _I shall end this demon dream!_

 _D : This is not a dream my friend-_

 _And it will never end!_

 _This one is the nightmare that goes on!_

 _Dris is here to stay,_

 _No matter what you may pretend-_

 _And I'll flourish long after you're gone!_

 _C: Soon you will die,_

 _And my silence will hide you!_

 _You cannot choose but to lose control_

 _D : You can't control me!_

 _I live deep inside you!_

 _Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

 _C: I don't need you to survive,_

 _As you need me!_

 _I'll become whole_

 _As you dance with death!_

 _And I'll rejoice_

 _As you breathe your final breath!_

 _D : I'll live inside you forever!_

 _C: No!_

 _D : With Satan himself by my side!_

 _C: No!_

 _D : And I know that now and forever,_

 _They'll never be able to separate_

 _Chris from Dris!_

 _C: Can't you see_

 _It's over now?_

 _It's time to die!_

 _D : No not I!_

 _Only you!_

 _C: If I die_

 _You die, too!_

 _D : You'll die in me_

 _I'll be you!_

 _C: Damn you Dris!_

 _Leave me free!_

 _D : Can't you see,_

 _You are me?_

 _C: No!_

 _Deep inside-!_

 _D : I am you!_

 _You are Dris!_

 _C: No - never!_

 _D : Yes forever!_

 _C: God damn you, Dris!_

 _Take all your evil deeds,_

 _And watch you in hell!_

 _D : I'll see you death , Chris! (Chris is slowly pushed into na hole to the ground. As he fells on it the hole closes.)_


	8. DEAD!

**Aviva POV**

I was working on my station when I saw a big hole on the ground. A figure in a cape came out from it. We all walked to see if was Chris.

"Hello…"It was Dris!

"Where is Chris?!" I asked

"He locked me all these years in his mind. Now its his TIME!" Dris said.

Then I remembered a thing: a summer promise… They don't know but I have a crush on Chris and he already asked me as her girlfriend but we decide to keep it a secret. About the summer promise:

 _"Aviva… Would… you… You know… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chris asked the young woman._

 _"Yes!" Aviva said and kissed him…_

 _"What would our friends say about this?" She asked him._

 _"We hide… And may I ask you a thing?"_

 _"Another? Ok!"_

 _"I have a secret that I can't tell you but… if the problem becomes bigger…"_

 _"I'll solve that. Don't worry."_

"Why are you so evil?" I asked "I… I just want my boyfriend back!"

Everyone was shocked. Chris had asked me and we didn't told anyone. Not even Martin or Koki.

"He is DEAD!" Dris said laughing evily.

"NO!" I cried. My heart was broken... Chris...no... just...no...


	9. holidays

**Happy holidays! Luck to the year that is coming!**

 **The holidays special will exist since I made it till you reject help me.**

 **Since hiatus is not on my vocabulary I can say: I'm posting as new chapters comes out but I can't do it by myself. People, help me. Any help counts. Leave reviews with helps, ideas. If you need help, any kind of help. I'll try to help much as I can.**

 **I have to thank you all by being at my side since 'Too Much Power'!**

 **Nana TO you. Nana WITH** **you. Nana FOR you.**

 **See you in next chapter! Happy year! Happy holidays!**


	10. Alive!

**Nana: hey! IDK how I can post this... *someone shoots a ray laser* Valerie! I'm posting a chapter!**

 **Val: Who cares? *Nana makes a deadly look at her* Ok! Hurry!**

 **Nana:Ok! I'll post 2 chapters!**

 **Aviva POV**

Unknown to me, as Chris heard my voice he woke up. He was inside a ball of rose banches with his arms attached by chains of branches. He was wounded. The spines were hurt him more every second. Then I just heard his weak voice saying:

"Somebody help me! Aviva ... Brother ... Help me ... I can't do it alone!"

I heard that... I heard him... he is alive... I got up and walked into the mirror. I ,somehow, I saw Chris! I have to help him!

"Chris fight! I'll be here!" I said

Then Dris's eyes flashed, wounds formed and the eyes were brown again. Chris was back, but I never thought that he would have so much wounds. Then he fell on the ground.

"Chris!" Martin said hugging him.

"We need to get back at Tortuga."

 **Back at Tortuga:**

I brought him to his room and started to heal his wounds. He opened his eyes for a second. And he smiled.

When I ended I gave him a short kiss and left the place.


	11. Trouble? NOT AGAIN! (remade)

**Hi guys! I'm back! I have some news to you all:**

 **I have news chapters and new stories to you all**

 **New mode of author notes during the text: I leave a number on the part and at the final I leave what I wanted to say there.**

 **Let's continue!**

 **Chris POV**

I had to think on it! I was alone...

"You can run but you can't hide!"

Then Martin,Aviva and Koki appeard on my dream, they were like ghosts.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I saw you having a nightmare and we decide to check out."Martin said.

"It doesn't matter. This is my problem… why she had to help?" I said

"Who?"they asked.

"Before Wild Kratts I…I've be learning to hide Dris!" I shouted. "Happy now? *sigh* I'm a monster…" They didn't say anything. Martin patted my back.

 _Monster by Imagine dragons: the video lyrics:_

 _Ever since I could remember_

 _Everything inside of me_

 _Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh)_

 _I was never one for pretenders_

 _Everything I tried to be_

 _Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh)_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me?_

 _*Chris starts running* I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand *jump a small cliff* to escape what's inside me *continues running*_

 _A monster, a monster I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster, a monster And it keeps getting stronger!_

 _*We (readers) see Chris running and a Giant sized Dris on the background laughing*_

 _Can I clear my conscience_

 _If I'm different from the rest_

 _Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh)_

 _I never said that I want this_

 _This burden came to me_

 _And it's made it's home inside. (oh oh oh)_

 _If I told you what I was_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seem dangerous_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _If this problem lies in me!_

 _*Chris starts running* I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand *jump a small cliff* to escape what's inside me *continues running*_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger!_

 _*We (readers) see Chris running and a Giant sized Dris on the background laughing*_

 _*Chris starts running* I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

 _I'm taking a stand *jump a small cliff* to escape what's inside me *continues running*_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _I've turned into a monster_

 _A monster, a monster_

 _And it keeps getting stronger!*We (readers) see Chris running and a Giant sized Dris on the background laughing and then gets back to the normal size*_

"What?!" Dris said


	12. Author note: MDS 2

**Nana: Check out the (remade) chapter! You need it! Or you'll not see no upgrades!**

 **Tell me if you want a sequel of this awesome history!**

 **Check out my 'the wolf' story, I need help to end it!**

 **Spirit of underworld soon!**

 **More Too much Past soon!**


	13. The end?

**Nana: LAST CHAPTER! YAY! I have a surprise on the final!**

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." I (Chris) said. "What about a deal?" I look at my friends and they leaved.

"What is it about?" Dris asked

"We turn into what we should be all this time. One single person. I tell them that you leaved and when I'm angry you can do what you want. Deal?" I asked

"Deal."

 **Back to Tortuga/Aviva POV:**

Chris woke up and got up.

"Where is Dris?" I asked.

"He is gone. Forever." He said. I walked a bit more and I hug him.

"*Pst* Lets leave these two alone..." Martin whispered and those 3 walked away.

With Dris gone everything was right now.

 **3rd person POV**

It ended…

"My foolish brother! His now at their side?! Oh, Christopher… Martin always hated you…"

 **The end!**

 **Sequel coming! XD !**


End file.
